ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ChromastoneandTabby/CaT's Mega Birthday Update
Alright, I talked about a blog coming out today a few times over the past week, so here it is! My Birthday So first off, it's my birthday, and I am now officially 19 years old! It feels the exact same as being 18 years old, to be honest. My Anniversary I completely forgot to make an anniversary blog for my seven-year anniversary on BTFF. Without this website, I probably wouldn't have gotten the inspiration to improve my art or writing, so I have to thank this site for motivating me. It's been great knowing all of you these past seven years, and hopefully, I'll continue to see you for a long time to come! College In case you haven't noticed, college has been absolutely dominating my schedule lately. I haven't worked on any of my services in a while, and for now, I'm declaring them all on hiatus until I get enough time back to do them. This includes The CaT Gazette, which is already on hiatus anyway. My Series Given how this kinda is an anniversary blog, I'll be giving my thoughts on each of my projects along with the updates. Tech 10: Ultimatrix Unleashed/Combalien Evolution I'm happy with how the Renovation Project has turned an old shame into an okay remembrance, but I really don't have the time to work on them anymore, especially seeing as how nobody really reads them. I decided to slap them with a meta explanation of being digital files being recovered from a corrupted memory drive someone found. This gives me a way to canonically justify their unfinished existence and add more to them in the future if I want. Not Applicable The mess of a miniseries is finally becoming less of a mess with the movie! Where the original miniseries was just kinda eh to work on, I have enjoyed writing the movie; I just don't get a lot of time to actually do that. Act 2's like a quarter of the way written, and I have pretty much the entire plot planned out. Like I said, the problem is just the time. Not Applicable RPG If you thought writing was a time sink, try making a video game some time. The new version of the Not Applicable RPG is being made in RPG Maker MV instead of VX Ace, giving it a more modern overhaul. The story of the game will still fill the same basic slot in canon, taking place between the end of Not Applicable and the second season of Rebooted. Tech 10: Rebooted Rebooted is the only un-renovated series I look back on fondly, but I have to admit that its production was plagued with a lot of issues and the writing itself isn't as solid as I'd like. That's what the Re:Vise project is for, and while I won't be changing too much about the overall plot, it will be a much better final product when I'm done renovating it simply because of how my writing has improved. Tech 10: Star Spirit So it should be obvious to anyone who's talked to me about this series recently that I have very mixed feelings about it. To start off with, the first episodes of the series up until "Fire and the Flames" were pretty much written for a different show. The original idea for Star Spirit was to be a tongue-in-cheek series I could go wild and do whatever I wanted with, which is why we get scenes like "MULTI-TRACK DRIFTING" earlier on. About halfway through the development of Season 1, I decided to take the series in a more plot-driven, darker direction for reasons I cannot for the life of me remember. Needless to say, the two different tones and directions for the series kinda clashed, and while I maintain that the latter half of Season 1 turned out better than the first half, it was still kind of a mess. Season 2 had a lot more focus, but it sacrificed a lot of what I really wanted to do with the show for it, resulting in heavily reduced focus on the Zodiac Organization and way more focus on Aeron than there ever needed to be. The two main characters of the show who spent an entire season establishing their solid dynamic were split up for like 90% of the season, and that was pretty goddamn stupid in hindsight. The episodes after that were basically my last-ditch efforts to scrape up some good writing from the premise before throwing it in the trash and starting over, and in the end I just said "screw it I'm using the reset button I established in Season 2 in case I needed an out". Oh yeah, that's what the Celestial Clock was for. It was basically my bail in case I couldn't get the show back on track. Show machine broke. Re:Vise initiated. Anyways, I'll be fixing all of the problems stated above in the revise, along with other problems the show has like "point taken", script dialogue in general, and the aliens and powerups being all over the place. I'm setting up a fixed schedule of spaced-out introductions for the upgrades (STAR, Requiem, Fusion, etc.) and unifying them more into the DNA Card system instead of being like "Okay the StarTrix powerups come from DNA Cards AND the Star Connection Drive AND Nanomachines AND a Gauntlet AND-" okay you get the idea. For a small example of that, here's some designs I've been working on for the DNA Cards themselves: DNA Card AllStar.png|AllStar DNA Card DNA Card Move Along.png|Move Along DNA Card DNA Card Rolling Stone.png|Rolling Stone DNA Card DNA Card OTR.png|Over The Rainbow DNA Card DNA Card Smooth Criminal.png|Smooth Criminal DNA Card DNA Card Holy Diver.png|Holy Diver DNA Card DNA Card VLV.png|Viva La Vida DNA Card DNA Card BDB.png|BD Blvd DNA Card DNA Card Roundabout.png|Roundabout DNA Card DNA Card Season.png|Season DNA Card (Yes they're based on SD Cards fight me) Oh yeah, I promised an explanation for the ending. If you haven't figured it out already, the Celestial Clock was created to counter the Anti-Life Entity. With all the heroes dead and The Void gone, there was no force left to stop the Entity, so the clock reset the universe and "bumped" things a little, resulting in what will be the revised version of Star Spirit. Shabadoobi. Closing Anyways I guess that's it thanks for reading bye Category:Blog posts